High definition displays having anti-glare coatings, other irregular coatings, scratches or marked surfaces are prone to generating sparkle which can be objectionable or distracting to the viewer. Sparkle in a display can be described as a grainy pattern that appears to move around or flicker with small changes in the position of the viewer relative to the display. There is a need for reducing sparkle in high definition displays.